The Adventures of a Comet
by Hydrazilla98
Summary: Princess Celestia is blessed with a son. She is worried for her son because of a curse that may take his life. But her son will learn the lessons of friendship with a certain group of six mares. Rated K. Copyright belongs to their rightful users. Any OCs belong to me.
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic ever and I'm glad to post my stories here. The chapters will be posted every 3 days. I will be using my favorite Disney movie plots for my story. But without further ado, let's begin!**

* * *

20 years ago...

It was a nice day in Equestria. Every thing perfect, normal and no sort of evil. The weather snowy and the sun was bright. In Canterlot, a celebration was held for Celestia's newborn son, Draco Comet. Everypony attended the coronation of the son of the princess of the sun. Unfortunately, her sister Luna couldn't attend the celebration, because of a recent event. But Celestia's niece, Cadence and nephew, Blueblood, were there to attend. Cadence was happy to see her niece's son. Blueblood was very bored, but was glad to meet a new cousin.

" I can't believe Celestia has had a son. I might even be his foal sitter!" Cadence energetic.

" This is boring, but it is still good to see our cousin." Blueblood responded.

Everypony was happy that Celestia had a son. Suddenly, three alicorns entered the celebration room. One was crimson, one was green, and one was blue. Celestia went to three alicorns who appeared to be very good friends. The blue one spoke:

" Celestia! It's so great to see you again!"

" It's been so long ever since we've seen each other." the green one added.

" It is most fortunate that we have reunited dear good friend." the red one lastly said.

" It's good to see all three of you girls! I've missed you Ruby Storm, Emerald Grace, and you too Sapphire Frost."

After the four alicorns had reunited, the three told Celestia that they had blessings for her son.

" I, Emerald Grace, bestow the child of the princess, the gifts of friendship, Kindness and Honesty." a magical aura appeared from her horn and a ball of aura with stripes of pink and orange surrounding it, went into the alicorn colt.

Ruby Storm went up to the carrier that had Draco Comet sleeping. " I, Ruby Storm, bestow the child of the princess, the gifts of friendship, Loyalty, Generosity and Laughter." the same ball of aura, except red, purple and blue, went into the colt.

Sapphire Frost came last and spoke: " I, Sapphire Frost, bestow-"

A sound of powerful magic boomed throughout the celebration room. A large magenta alicorn with black armor on the wings, a red mane and tail with dark blue streaks, and bracelets with gray gems on the legs, appeared from the smoke. Everypony and the three alicorns gasped in horror of who the alicorn was.

" It's Dimensia!" Emerald Grace exclaimed.

" What does she want here?" Sapphire Frost spoke in anger.

" Shh." Ruby Storm quieted an angered Sapphire Frost.

Diemensia spoke in a very cold, yet calm voice, " Well. Quite a celebration for the son of Equestria. What's this, you brung your niece and your nephew." Diemensia looked at Cadence and Blueblood, who were scared. "Oh, I also see my very good friends are here."

Sapphire Frost tried to charge at Dimensia, but Ruby Storm stopped the blue alicorn from ruining the celebration. Diemensia just chuckled at the two.

"How hilarious. Anyway back to business. I came here to congratulate Celestia for son. Hmm. He's a handsome looking colt if you ask me. Too bad I didn't get an invitation for the coronation. I guess I'll be on my way."

Celestia spoke:

"Are you offended by this Diemensia?"

"Why no your highness. And to show that my kindness, I too shall bestow a gift on the child."

When three alicorns heard this, they defensively stepped back and blocked the young colt from Diemensia.

Diemensia rose a hoof and spoke:

"LISTEN WELL! ALL OF YOU!" she slammed her hoof down on the marble floor, making an echoing haunting sound that scared Cadence and Blueblood even more to point where they couldn't move. "The prince shall indeed grow in magnificence and intellagance. Beloved by all that know him. But, before the sun sets on his 18th year, he shall have magic drained, from the inside of the cocoon, AND DIE!"

Celestia went to Draco and held him in a magic grip, shielding him.

"No!"

Diemensia laughed evilly and spoke:

"Ta-ta Celestia! Hope your son lives a good life while he can!"

The magenta alicorn laughed once more and teleported out of the room, leaving an echo in the room.

Celestia worriedly spoke:

"How can we save Draco from this curse? Not even my power can undo it."

Sapphire stepped up.

"I, Sapphire Frost, bestow the son of the princess of the sun, the gift of Magic, to undo Dimensia's curse." a large orb of aura surrounded in dark violet transformed Draco, swapping the pegasus wings, for dragon wings. This meant Draco Comet was going to be even more powerful in magic. Celestia was relieved to see that her son would be safe from Diemensia.

Ruby Storm spoke, "Even though your son is powerful with advanced magic, he is not safe from Diemensia. But once he knows who Dimensia is, he will be able to stop her."

"Until then, he should be safe with me in the castle."

As celebration went on, everypony resumed to celebrate Draco.

Cadence spoke to herself:

"That alicorn was very terrifying. Why would she want to kill Draco Comet. But the main question is, how did Celestia know about Diemensia?"

Celestia was in her room with her son, speaking to herself.

"Why Diemensia? Why would you do this?"

Celestia looked at her sleeping son, with a worried look.

Somewhere far away, Diemensia watches them.

"Haha, they honestly think he can beat me. Well good luck them dearie, because I shall make sure that you shall fail!"

If it wasn't for Diemensia's soundproof spell, most of Equestria would've heard Diemensia's laugh that would even terrify a full grown Ursa Major.

* * *

**Well then, what did you think of that chapter? Yes, I did get the beginning from Sleeping Beauty which is my favorite Disney movie. Except I changed it a bit. And if you're wondering who the father is, you'll have to wait. The father will be revealed later in the story.**

**Please comment! Until then, see ya later!**


	2. Arc I: Part 1 - The Return of a Comet

**What's up everypony! This is Hydrazilla98 returning with a long awaited chapter! If you have been wondering where I was. Well lets say getting this chapter up wasn't easy. but I'm back and ready to rock and roll! Enjoy! =D**

* * *

Present Day...

Draco Comet's P.O.V

My name is Draco Comet. Son of Princess Celestia. I have been away on a journey to learn the toughest of magic. It wasn't easy going to each of these regions, but it was a worth it. I started back when I was sixteen. I passed magic school and got to the highest level anypony could do. I managed to convince my mom to let me go out there and learn new magic. It took her six days to let me go, but she was very protective of me. I can see why, for I had both wings and a horn. Not only did I learn magic, but I also took lessons on flying. Apparently, my wing speed even matched the captain of the Wonderbolts. So far, my fastest speed was Mach Five. I know that's sounds illogical, but it's true. The flying lessons only took one month master. Not too shabby considering I have dragon wings. I asked my mother why I had my dragon wings and not being a regular unicorn, but she said that it would pain her to answer so I didn't force her to answer. I don't like to push others too hard, because I dislike seeing others suffer because of their past.

Tonight was the night where I return to my homeland from four years of traveling and not seeing my mother for so long. I was on a cruise ship heading towards Horseshoe Bay in Baltimare. Once the cruise stopped, I put on my usual black cloak I use on my travels not attract attention. I got off the cruise and took a whiff of the breeze of my homeland.

"Ah, it feels so good to be back after all of those four long years. But I have to get to Canterlot to see my mother." I snapped myself out of my trance.

I got to the train station to get a ticket to Canterlot, but I had to remove my hood so I wouldn't look suspicious. I got on the train and on my way there, I thought back to my many travels, and many great friends. I had made friends with many other creatures other than ponies. Like sea serpents, dragons, manticores, and even changelings. I have so many friends that I lost count of how many friends I have. Me and them stopped the worst of villains. These villains were tyrants, while one of them was a fallen friend. It pained me to defeat him that day, but it had to be done. Not only did it pain me to defeat, but I wish that one day I can release him from that curse. The way I managed to stop him was a gem I found that possessed some kind of great power whenever its close to my horn. I use it whenever I have it as a last resort. But I should change the subject. My friends helped with every single obstacle thrown at us, and stopped the tyrants of their homeland. If I hadn't met them, I wouldn't know what friendship was. They taught what friendship is and how powerful it is.

Canterlot

I arrived in Canterlot and felt the nostalgic memories pouring back in my head. The memories with my mother and my cousins, Cadence and Blueblood.

"I feel like as if I've been in a frozen sleep and awakened 3000 years after. It looked so new, it didn't feel like Canterlot. It felt like a better Canterlot. I wonder why there's a feel of a new alicorn. Hmm."

I really did feel the presence of an alicorn other than, my mother and Cadence. Make it two presences because now I felt another alicorn in there as I was closer to the castle. I used a spell called an ghost spell. This is a spell that allows you to go through walls on your own free will like a ghost. But this spell does require a lot magic. Once you get use to it, it'll be as easy as a simple levitation spell. I went through the wall and appeared inside the castle. I hid behind the throne chair to surprise mom. She appeared to be talking to six mares and a baby dragon. I could've sworn I've seen it before in my travels. Oh well, guess it's just my memory being off. And two more alicorns were by mom. One of them was Cadence, while the other had a darker coat than my mom and Cadence. I planned to wait for a little bit and then revealed my wings from behind chair. Then I heard a shriek that hurt my ears.

"What the hoof is that?!" That voice. It sounded so familiar. Could it be?

I accidentally revealed myself and everypony looked at me. But mom looked overjoyed with tears forming in eyes.

"Uh. Surprise?" At this point I was a little embarrassed due to the fact I revealed myself.

"Draco? Is that you? Can it be?" Cadence was flabbergasted by the fact I'm here.

"Sister, who is this young stallion?" The dark blue alicorn asked my mother who was too overjoyed to answer.

"My son. You're back!" My mom exclaimed with happiness and got me in a bone crushing embrace.

"Mom, you're choking me!" My voice barely came out due to the fact I was losing air.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Mom released me from her embrace and finally caught my breath.

"Celestia, sorry to interrupt the reunion, but who is he?" the purple alicorn was looking at me with a puzzled look and a cyan Pegasus looking as if she wanted to attack me if I were a villain, which I am not.

"Everypony, this is Draco 'Constellation' Comet. My son." Mom presented me as if I were a king or something. Everypony except for Cadence, had their jaws drop with amazement. But the purple alicorn's eyes showed some jealousy. As if I replaced her or something.

"But Draco. How did you get in? We didn't see you come in." Cadence asked with curiosity. Finally! Somepony noticed!

"Actually, that's a good point. How _did _you get in?" Mom agreed with Cadence.

"I used a spell called the Ghost spell." I answered with a bold grin.

"Hah! Think you can make up a spell as ridiculous as it sounds?" the purple alicorn had a smile of determination.

"Want me to demonstrate?" I challenged the young alicorn.

"That I would definitely want to see!" the young alicorn grew more determined to prove me wrong.

"As you wish." my horn glowed and I walked straight through the throne and wall. I returned back inside to see that all of their jaws hung even more than last. The challenger's face had a hint of frustration and jealousy.

"But that's impossible!" the alicorn was outraged by the fact I managed to prove her wrong.

"Like I always say, nothing is impossible." I spoke in a very calm and collected voice.

The alicorn only grew more upset and snapped.

"Then you sir! Challenge me to a magic duel!" Her face was so full of determination and seriousness. I was shocked to see her resorting to that.

"A magic duel? Right now?" I asked this because I'm really tired out by the fact I used so many spells today. Like lifting a boat out of a beach, using my horn to work the engine of the cruise and moving an island to get away from an incoming ice burg that was twice the size of the Everfree forest. I'm going to be honest, moving something that big is hard as making a volcano come out from the ground.

"Yes! Right now!" She looked mad. I have to think of something. Guess I'm just gonna have to take your challenge since I can't run away from this one.

"I accept your challenge. But I have a perfect place for a challenge like this." I accepted and suggested a place to take this challenge.

"Anywhere is fine! Let's just have the duel already!" She was so impatient.

"This won't be too long." I used a teleportation spell on everypony and the baby dragon.

?

The spell ended with mom, mom's sister, Cadence, and the baby dragon were sitting in the illusion of a crowd of ponies cheering. My magic was recharged and I felt energetic. I snickered to myself quietly as the alicorn was looking around with a confused look on her face. I can tell her mood changed from upset to confused.

"Well you did say anywhere didn't you? Twilight wasn't it?" I spoke in a very calm and scary voice. I knew I recognized her voice.

"Wha-what? But how did you know who I am?" Twilight's voice was now scared.

"Don't you remember this; 'Friendship will live for eternity?'" I asked Twilight this and Twilight looked as if she just saw a ghost.

"Draco? Is that really you?" Twilight began to tear up.

"Yes Twilight. It is me." My voice became calmer and nicer. I can feel Twilight's emotions starting to soften and felt more sentimental. I saw Twilight's eyes really tearing up now.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't recognize you. It's just that you look different. You look taller now."

"It's okay Twilight. No pony else would've recognized me."

"No it's not! I treated you like a total jerk! I was just being so cruel to you! I treated you like dirt!" Twilight was crying bullets and fell to ground with her face wet with tears. I walked to Twilight seeing that she needed some comfort. I put a hoof on her shoulder lying down with her.

"Twilight, it's okay. There's no need to feel sorry. Just because you treated me wrong doesn't mean you don't have to beat yourself up about it. I forgive you Twilight. No matter what, you'll always be my friend." I hugged her after saying that to her. She hugged me back tightly. I sensed the crowd of ponies disappearing. Leaving only Cadence, mom, mom's sister, and the baby dragon sitting there looking at the emotional scene with Twilight and I.

"I will never leave your side Twilight. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

**I'm so very sorry this chapter was late, but this was longer than the Prologue. I'll be doing chapters a little more often. I broke my promise so I shall work harder than usual. So if you guys are enjoying this fanfic, tell me in the comments what do you think. See ya!**


	3. Arc I: Part 2 - The Magic of a Comet

**Hi there! I think I should make some of this chapter fill in some holes I made in my last chapter. And addition, a secret character I've been planning for a while! There for, let's** **go!**

* * *

Diemensia's P.O.V

Smokey Mountain

I was furious. I couldn't use the curse on that dragon-winged pony. It's angered me because I couldn't follow him. The reason was because I was too weak. But it's not too late to pull it on him. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Diemensia!" It was Flash Sentry. My partner in crime and secret spy to infiltrate the each of the princesses. Including that Twilight Sparkle.

"What is it Flash?" I demanded an answer of why he is disturbing my work.

"It's Draco Comet! He's back!" My world froze as I heard those words.

"Excuse me?"

"He's back and more powerful than ever!" I felt like killing myself now.

"And just how powerful?"

"Even more powerful than Princess Twilight!" Now I felt like I backed myself into a tight corner.

"Hmm. Gather any information you can on him. We need to find a weakness. Any information will be helpful."

"Yes mam!" With that, Flash flew off.

"Just great! Now he's back and even more powerful! I have to find a weakness on him. But what?" I looked at a potion where my cabinet was. I walked to it and took it from its place with a note. 'DO NOT USE!' I ignored the note and opened the lid. I took a whiff and it smelt nasty. I poured it into a cup where I usual drink potions. I drank the potion and felt like I was dying. "UGH! What's going on?" I looked at my hoof and wings which were I felt like they were disappearing. Am I dying?

* * *

Draco Comet's P.O.V

Twilight and I were lying down for a couple minutes now. A long silence was there while me and Twilight were holding each other in our hooves. I broke the silence and spoke to Twilight.

"So how about that magic duel we were going to do?" At least her spirit was brought up.

"Let's." Twilight had her spirit of a magic duel back. Except that she was excited more so than angry. The both of got to our places and were ready to duel.

"DRAW!" Twilight was the first to make a move. She used a spell to summon changeling slime on my hooves. I simple used a heating spell to melt it off.

"Wait, what?" Twilight was stunned by the fact I melted changeling slime. She shrugged and threw a barrage of parasprites. I used a bug spray to repel them. She shrugged again and she used a spell to make me a mustache. And just how is this serious? I used a flame spell to burn the mustache off. She tried to use a snow spell, but I again used a heating spell. I used an invisibility spell which allowed me to disappear. When Twilight saw disappeared, she was instantly scared by the fact I became invisible and didn't know where I was. I snuck up for behind and revealed myself. She turned around to see me. But she turned too late. I used a spell that stops Twilight from moving or using magic. Then I heard someone laughing. I looked to see who it was. What the hoof is that thing.

"That was so hilarious! I honesty can't believe she fell for that! Hahahahaha!" A dragon-like figure was laughing his head off while eating some popcorn and wearing colorful glasses.

"And just what are you doing here Discord?" My mom looked irritated at him.

"I couldn't find you guys! I saw your son come in and I just wanted to see him that's all!" He put an innocent face, which I knew already he wanted to pull a joke on me. "So what's going on here? The Element of Magic vs. The Son of Her Teacher? This is going to be very fun to watch!" He picked up a piece of popcorn and munched on it, while drinking chocolate milk.

The spell wore of and Twilight broke free. She looked annoyed and instead of her usual purple aura, she had a black aura. It was dark magic! Where did she learn that? Looks like it's time to turn tables. The blast of the dark magic looked strong. But not strong enough! I used a spell that surprised everyone in dome.

"What spell is that?" Discord was amazed of what saw. Twilight's dark magic was being bent, literately.

"But-but-but how did you-"

"Let's just say this is what called, The Magic Bending Spell. One of the top ten most difficult spells to master, placing this spell at number three. This spell allows me to bend one's magic and addition to that, I control your magic with this spell." I bent her dark magic into many things. A bow, a pony, and a book.

"That can't be right! I thought you couldn't control other's magic! Nor a spell that can do that!" Twilight became scared.

"And now for grand finale!" The spell and Twilight's dark magic faded as well. My horn glowed rainbow colored instead of my usual cerulean aura. I flew up high and a burst of flames appeared then a boom of flames formed a dragon which I created from my magic. Everyone was at lost of words. Twilight stood there, also with a lost of words. The spell ended. I landed back on the ground, exhausted. "Phew! That was a toughie, but a great spell." I looked to everyone with their mouths hanging and feeling like they just saw an eclipse. "Uh, let's get back to the castle shall we?" I teleported everyone out of the dome.

Canterlot Castle

We all got back to the castle to still see everyone stunned. After ten full minutes, everyone snapped out of it.

"What just happened?" Cadence asked me what that spell was still stunned about my dragon spell.

"That spell is called the Flaming Dragon Awakening. It's the hardest spell to ever be discovered. I'm the only one that has been able to fully master the spell." I explained with a happy tone. I heard Discord laughing his head off again.

"I seriously can't believe you lost, Twilight Sparkle. You let him get the best of you two times!" Discord continued to laugh and Twilight got angry.

"Be quiet. I didn't know those kind of spells at first!" twilight tried to defend herself, but Discord just continued to laugh at Twilight, provoking her. I looked at the time, and it was almost midnight! My mom noticed it as well.

"Draco, you should get rest. It's late. And Twilight, you and Spike can stay here if you'd like."

"Thank you, Celestia."

"I don't mind if Twilight sleeps with me. Besides, it's almost midnight and I bet she's really exhausted from the duel tonight."

"That's very nice of you, Draco. Twilight, what do you think?"

"That'll be nice. Thank you Draco."

"Let me lead you to your room." An orange royal guard led me and Twilight to our room.

On our way to our room, Twilight asked me something that caught me off guard.

"Why did you leave for your travels? Didn't you like it here?" That question was the question I didn't want her to ask. I had to think of an answer and quick.

"Let's just say that was mission I needed to take." I answered.

"Oh. Okay." She looked disappointed. I just can't tell her the whole truth. I know Diemensia will put that curse on me. I can't get Twilight involved with this, because I don't want anypony hurt from this.

"Looks like we're here. You may enter your room." The royal guard left us with our room. We entered and all of us got in bed. Me and Twilight shared a bed.

After the baby dragon went to sleep, Twilight spoke to me.

"Draco?"

"Mm?"

"Just how many spells did you discover during your travels?"

"About sixty spells. I wrote them all in my book."

"Oh."

"Say Twilight?"

"Mm?"

"Who's the dragon?"

"His name is Spike. I'm basically like his sister. He was became very silent when you came. I don't why, but he's just been so quiet."

"Hmm. Well goodnight Twilight."

"Goodnight Draco."

The both of us went to sleep, drifting off into our dreams.

* * *

Diemensia's P.O.V

What the hoof just happened? I fainted woke up and I don't feel tired or drowsy. Did that potion-

"Miss Dimensia!"

"Flash. Did you get any information?"

"Yes! Loads of it!"

"Let's hear it."

* * *

**MUHAHAHA! I cliff-hanged you guys. So this was the part where I planned the most of. I'm doing another part to Arc I on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Well that's all folks!****  
**


End file.
